


酸甜的复仇 Bitersweet Revenge

by stipethom



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 切嗣是个omega，被beta绮礼利用，在发情期被对方诱奸了。多年后，切嗣动了手术，使自己得到了接近beta的体质。他接下绮礼仇人的委托，将神父绑架起来。他开始了甜蜜的复仇。想不出标题，随便起了一个……





	酸甜的复仇 Bitersweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ABO社会，五次圣杯战争进行中。发情期就只是发情，没有副作用。
> 
> 切嗣存活，其他设定属于型月，bug属于我。
> 
> 警告：看起来没啥，其实很变态。言切半强迫肉提及，本篇为切言肉。

**警告：言切半强迫肉提及，本篇为切言肉。**

 

言峰绮礼在冬木教会里无法动弹地醒来，手、足腕被塑料软铐挟制，酸软得如同被狠狠揍了一顿。作为一个beta，把他卖了值不了几个钱；作为下一任监督者，他倒是有可能被人抓去抵罪。好事者在背后编排他：不详的神父，魔术协会派来交涉的人被他口口吞掉，骨头都不剩。他们自以为夸大而嘎嘎大笑，实际切中了真相。

被言峰绮礼得罪过的都死得一干二净，其他人还要仰赖他协调种种合法或非法的操作，圣杯战争缺他不可。排除了所有不可能选项，嫌疑人便缩小至唯一一个名字，圈住重点画线，一时令言峰绮礼在祭坛昏光下哑然无言。神父转动眼珠，感到喉间像是受寒堵塞一般异样。他试图扭动脖颈，将滚着银边的司祭服领子里挣得微松，一只手便按住了他。

“呵……是你啊。“

来人身材清癯，并不搭他的腔，把烟灰抖落，将烟从唇间抽出。仿佛抽出的是刀，而他是使刀高手。不仅手脚狠利，他目光里酝酿着硫磺木炭，面前的火药一燃他就能炸开。

光看外表，绝少有人能猜出，卫宫切嗣其实是个omega。

言峰绮礼心想，当初或许真的不该招惹卫宫切嗣。但是，这种事谁知道呢？长了一副硬骨头，然而是个omega——居然瞒得过去，卫宫切嗣着实花了不少心思。他的部下，他的从者都不知情。好在做丈夫的瞒不过做妻子的，后者又不幸落到了言峰绮礼手中。没人把beta的性别当回事，爱丽丝菲尔大概也想不到自家佩戴omega抑制剂会被任何人“误解”。言峰绮礼不是任何人。他对卫宫切嗣的事总是留了个心眼。

发现卫宫是omega后，掌握其发情规律就好办得多了。那一次逼他交媾之后，卫宫切嗣差点杀了他。对方发情得一塌糊涂，整个回忆糊成一朵桃红色的云，充斥着细腻如流沙的呻吟与天鹅般的胴体。

言峰绮礼得知卫宫切嗣动了手术后，心情犹如中了头彩。那种赞美诗在呼啸一般的快意，人活一辈子都难得体会。因此，他居然是最后一个和发情omega上床的人。做了手术，就代表omega从丰饶之海里游上了岸。没人能撷取被他夺去的果实了。他成了他唯一的男人。将皮从水蜜桃上剥去的甜蜜，将哭泣扼杀在绞得紧紧的嫩叶中的雅兴，啊，但愿卫宫也能懂得。最好是卫宫为他在片领地上使用过阳具而饮恨终身。

这段艳遇代价是，言峰绮礼在卫宫切嗣枪下一命呜呼。被黑泥复活后，言峰一直感到后背凉飕飕，心知坏事做尽必有报，现在果真应验了。比起厉鬼，他更乐意面对有过露水情缘的omega。能再鉴赏一番那羞愤而怨恨的表情，真可谓美不胜收。

面前的人动手解开了繁冗的衣物，仪式性地露出他雕塑般健壮的身体，把他推到祭坛边。这动作忽然有了些猥亵的意味。言峰蹙起鼻子，却闻不到信息素。他的司祭服领口前襟大敞，像是一个败絮其中的锦囊被活生生剖开。在男人无声的嗤笑中，他滚到祭坛旁。一根滴管在言峰的后颈上挪动，触感一片冰凉。

卫宫皮笑肉不笑地盯着他。

逐渐地，言峰闻到了什么——但那不是对方的气味。他闻到了自己的气味。

然而，言峰绮礼是个没有体味的beta。这曾使得世界一夜之间从彩色变成灰色，促使他对一切性爱活动丧失热忱——“曾”，也就是说，他很快意识到乐趣并非在于肉体本身。既然永远无法让他人沾染自身气味，仿佛透明气体，在结束瞬间便排出去，那便虐待肉体，使之展露伤痕。通常的性爱活动只让缺憾放大，是一种索然无味，毫无建设性的肉体摩擦。他之所以会需要迫使卫宫切嗣就范，也是因为对方拼命禁锢了omega天性，却不得已在发情期咂他的阴茎（而这，不正是身为omega不可避的宿命吗）。

不知卫宫切嗣对他使了什么手段。起初，言峰绮礼闻到了自己——干燥的爽身粉的气味从腋下传来，这气味意外竟令他羞愧难当。柔顺剂的清香从司祭服上飘来，让他觉得自己仿佛是个裸身的处女，被人透过过薄的衬衣凝视了胸膛。仿佛铁锈的手指甲气息钻入鼻腔，他的手指在地上搁了太久了，指甲几乎要陷进地里。还有一种介于汗水和热烘烘的头发之间的气味，从青年人的肉体上传来。神父的脸颊一点一点地发烫，心跳得像里面住了五百只蚂蚱，各个争吵着要破笼而出。

紧接着，卫宫身上的烟草味像一种刺激性的云雾将他盖住；吸入只觉得热和渴，吐出时喉咙里被人搔了一把，咳呛个不停。

卫宫的手指确实侵犯了他的嘴。指指戳戳，几乎把口腔刮出血来。言峰绮礼平生从未对血的滋味这么难以介怀。手缩了回去，像是验牙口似的，粗鲁地从他的嘴里拔出。一个荒谬而愉快的想法涌上心头：想一直把嘴就这么张着，任凭对方插弄。

“听说过吗？诱导剂能让beta陷入伪发情状态。一般被掺杂在大麻里，一点点就让人飘飘欲仙。”

闻言，神父凝滞如淤泥的眼眸望向卫宫切嗣，发出一声似叹非叹的轻笑。

“就算你折辱了这具身体，也不能让我们的前尘往事一笔勾销。”

卫宫切嗣像是被他的眼神咬了似的，从牙缝里迸出来一个“不能”。让神父不由地想，被教训的到底是谁呢。

“你一会儿可就笑不出来了。”

被诱导剂影响，前魔术师杀手罕见地烦躁起来。手术后，omega要经历一段时期的荷尔蒙不稳定，逐步失去所有性征。一点点残留的荷尔蒙，便能对双方产生作用，甚至于对卫宫切嗣的影响更甚。更别提是一整管诱导剂都被倒在了他身下的beta的腺体上。

言峰绮礼的咽喉被卫宫勾住，手指缓缓收紧。起初不强烈，慢慢地，十指要穿破皮肤一般，窒息使言峰干呕出声。卫宫捏住了他被绳索勒痛的关节，他只觉那儿以及周身各处又酸又热，刺激而绵软，血管里仿佛正淌过融化的糖浆。

裤子忽然被扯掉了，连着内裤一起。神父的下体一下子暴露出来。

衣帛撕裂声将言峰绮礼拉回了现实。明天——明天要如何从这里走回应去的地方，面对应面对的人呢？无论如何都无法将碎片拼合，再回复成分毫不差的模样。卫宫的目的是把omega的屈辱还施予他。要让他在雄性身下成为omega。强奸他，玷污他，再像失效的计生垃圾一样扔掉。 

当初，只不过因为卫宫切嗣是个桀骜不驯的omega，他就要把手和阳具插进那个能够被奴役、被耕种、能结出累累甜果的蜜穴。哪怕阉割（反正，omega的鸡巴只是可以吮吸的精致小面棍，没人真把它当回事），截肢，只剩一个洞，omega依旧是朵一舔即化的奶油樱桃，能同时被很多玩意儿奸淫。可惜卫宫现在动了手术，什么也孕育不出了。被摧残过的omega没有死于流产、卖淫或堕落，对他以牙还牙，让言峰绮礼最后一丝从容被恐慌盖过。倘若人人都能成为omega，岂不是连beta也会被褫夺贞操，屁股被狗舔和操，被当作一件随时随地高潮的性器官么？

大腿被人摸索，手指在脆弱的小腹上一点儿不客气地课税，越摸越下流，后脊柱如坠冰窖。言峰绮礼从未有过被人上的经验。一个beta神父，人们的眼光不会投向他的屁股和胯下，若不是因为身材魁梧，人们对他都不会产生兴趣。他总是躲在这层忽视的保护伞里为恶行自喜，仿佛是坐镇幕后的暗影。

“就这么把你扔到大街上去吧……想必发情的骚味儿能招来不少人呢。”

臀部被掰开，趴在地上被摁着肩插入，就像被鱼叉贯穿。

“你就亲身体会一下被当作‘omega’意味着什么吧！”

“不，不，不……”

卫宫切嗣原本是打算把这个伪神父扔到大街上自生自灭。鬼使神差地，他在祭坛边让言峰绮礼陷入强制发情。他佩服自己想出这么妙的主意。就得是这儿——东木教会的祭坛边——深深皱眉的神像与祈祷长凳开阔的空地前——

连穹顶下粗大的铜吊灯都狡黠地眨起了眼，压倒了香烛光可怜的疲软。半镂空花窗过于羞耻似的，不去睇视祭坛中央所发生的离奇的暴行。

 

*

 

一不留神就变成这样了。

言峰绮礼紧咬嘴唇，深深地喘息着，被强迫像狗一样趴伏在地。他身上流露出一种受到侮辱而无所适从的美。这使健壮的躯体、紧咬的嘴唇、遍布的情欲像葡萄里挤压出的籽儿的，湿漉漉的让人垂涎。垫在地上的滚了银边的黑袍，被精液、尘埃、撕裂、悖德永久性地毁坏了。大理石般的人体被颠倒，被摆弄成淫秽的姿势，屁股根本合不拢了，自愿地张大着，汩汩地向外流着精液和血液的混合物，简直像是从里往外流而不是被人射进去的。男性阳物在他屁眼里进进出出，在射精后的片刻，他都不顾耻辱地忍不住用手指去用力抠挖，指望能借自己那一点仅剩的力气去填平欲壑。

已经数不清射了多少回。要是加上光是被操就高潮的次数就更不得了。

可是，言峰绮礼依旧在勃起。他渴望被抚慰。欲望鲸吞着他前半生通过诱骗、背叛、苦熬才拥有的一切，又继续一点一滴地蚕食着他此刻的理智与尊严。

卫宫切嗣把他翻过来，扳开死死捂住面孔的手，力道大得在胳膊上掐出了指痕。想逃被捉住，迫使其撅起雪白的屁股，正对着教会入口，使得完全被操开的、呈现出薄红色的肠道一览无余。倘若有人在这个时候闯进来，就有好戏看了。

切嗣舔舔那流出唇缝的暖而甜的血，像豹子那样席卷染红的牙床。早就不知道是第几次了，对方又快被操射了，随着他的进出而晃动的阴茎流起泪来，像一根又骚又抖的淫棒，根本无需格外怜惜就能自嗨。甚至切嗣有一种感觉，他插得越狠，言峰反应愈佳，仿佛是出于一种对惩戒饥渴得舌尖乱颤的罪人心理，又无法抑制地在色情的“惩罚”中撅着屁股摇到顶峰。比上半身肤色浅的屁股被捏出了好几团淤青。切嗣把两条又长又结实的大腿向上拗，以一个更深的姿势顶进去，不是让对方爽，仅仅是使用来发泄。

传教士位还有一个好处，兴之所至可以拔出来操他的嘴，看着自己的伟物在那张被津液抹得明晃晃的嘴里被卖力地讨好，辛苦地包住他的青筋毕露的形状，紧接着毫无预警地把精液喷得对方一脸都是，还要逼着他伸出艳红的舌头绕着圈把脸上的白浊舔去。总的来说，卫宫切嗣根本不必担心神思恍惚的对方会拒绝。

因而，他也观察到那茫然若失的面庞。只要被他的视线笼罩，言峰绮礼就会拼命躲藏。这么长时间以来，除了不得不在口交时从喉咙里发出“唔唔”声，哪怕在最极乐之时，男人亦没有发出丁点声响。每一次言峰的挣扎都被压制，徒有一身力气在最需要时却拿不出分毫。羞耻真是种奇妙的心理。原来言峰绮礼怕被人“看见“。

岂有此理，以恶为癖的男人羞耻心还挺强。若非如此，他都以为这人的灵魂被阴茎给顶出去了。

前杀手凑向言峰绮礼的耳边。对方像是受惊一样瑟缩，然后又凭着肉体的狂热而向切嗣淫荡地渴求。屁股蹭着他，被快感积压得鼓鼓囊囊的阴茎讨好似地一跳一跳。

“发情期人们喜欢对omega予取予求。……这是因为，omega只想做爱，只想打开屁股任人操，只想被射到怀孕，被标记，被指奸，被好几根阴茎合伙操，被灌精，被轮奸，小腹填满白灼直至鼓得像蜜瓜那么大……”

有那么一刹那，切嗣仿佛听见啜泣从喉咙里飘出来。神父的面庞被浊液和津液弄得很不像样，几乎形成一种粉红的麻木迷醉的神情。

“你报了仇啦。”那眼神仿佛在喑哑地说。“恭喜完成一件——还有什么要我赎罪吗？”

唯独看不到泪痕。那双死灰色的眼睛干燥得像扫尽的煤渣。

这难道是我发出的一声呜咽吗？卫宫切嗣有些诧异。

抗拒很快被蜂涌的欣快感替代。他能听见身下人嗡鸣着产生热潮，后穴仅仅是被硬物触碰就濡湿了，随着他阴茎的抽插发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。空气里充斥着淫靡的肉体撞击与男人被蹂躏的闷哼。被捅开的淫肉鲜润得像熟烂的黑浆果，甜腻得发浪，被咬肿的乳头又鼓又红艳。结实匀称如大理石的身体悬挂着淤青与粘腻，像是再也无法洗净一般。当他咬伤对方的下巴，带来不可逆转的情欲伤口，男人被拗至不可思议角度的双股停止了颤抖，再次因为性欲分泌的快乐而从喉咙深处拧紧。

被本能驱使而无可奈何，所以什么也没做。

卫宫切嗣不禁好奇，名为言峰绮礼的人还在这身体里吗？

“白天，这儿是你伪装成受人爱戴的父，准备圣餐，礼拜主的圣地……晚上，你在这儿被我操，被射得浑身都是精子还不餍足……”

“只要被男人操就能产生灭顶的快感，人生的一切都不如这快乐真实可爱，源源不断的愉悦能使人上瘾。怎样，你喜欢当omega吗？“

在切嗣的顶弄下维持无声的男人，声音含混起来，几乎是瞬间就激烈地高潮了。被摁了回去，挣扎不被允许。对方像是深处的壳被捅碎了，战栗如患上热病的人。

 “……”

最终，在一次格外漫长和折磨的高潮后，言峰绮礼不甚清明地仰躺着，双腿分开。他既不伸手擦拭身体，也不试图捡起撕破的衣裳。他像是坏掉的机械一样，仅仅睁着双眼直视前方。卫宫切嗣知道他还醒着，并非受了什么致命伤，不过是放弃了。

卫宫切嗣明白这种感觉。他对此再熟悉不过了。

Omega特有的性欲消耗着，透支着，那些桃红色瑰丽香甜粘腻情色的阴影像是增生卵巢似地进入言峰绮礼的大脑并将其占据，将其改造成一个造型可口的糕饼。

 

 

完


End file.
